Drill Sword
Etymology Jean's datasheet names technique in Yoma War Record III as 旋空剣.Fragments of Silver 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 724 旋空剣 is translated as "Drill Sword" by VIZ Media.Claymore 15, Scene 78, p. 22 Previous scanlation terms include "Sky Sword" and "Hurricane Sword." Description 'Jean' Jean's Rotary Attack ability''Fragments of Silver 3'', "Yoma War Record III," p. 724 enables her technique. Jean twists her arm 19–21 turns, then unwinds on contact with target. The spinning blade can pierce the thickest hide of any awakened being. Yoma power usage approximately 56–76%,Fragments of Silver 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 683 Yoma power control high-20%,Fragments of Silver 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 683 attack speed 8% (Jean).Fragments of Silver 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 682 Slowest, yet most powerful technique.Fragments of Silver 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 682 See Yoma power chart and sword chart. 'Helen' Limb Stretching enables technique. Her statistics on this is unknown. History 'Witch's Maw' 'Drill attack I' Trapped with Riful and Dauf, Galatea improvises plan of attack—she and Clare will distract Dauf, while Jean uses her Drill Sword at the base of Dauf's throat.Claymore 9, Scene 47, p. 51; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 Attack nearly works, but Dauf catches Galatea and Clare between his hand and wrist stump. He swats Jean down.Claymore 9, Scene 47, pp. 61–63; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 'Drill attack II' Clare struggles to get up. This time she will clear a path for Jean. As Clare distracts Dauf with her Quicksword, Jean is up, winding her sword-arm. Dauf notices too late. Clare orders Jean to attack.Claymore 9, Scene 48, pp. 76–83; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 Dauf tries to crush Jean between his wrist stump and remains of his left hand. Clare beats both back with Quicksword, guided by her Preemptive Sensing to follow Dauf's Yoma power flow.Claymore 9, Scene 48, pp. 86–89; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 Dauf tries to fire rods at Jean. But Galatea uses her Yoma power control to shut Dauf's jaws. Jean finally drills through base of Dauf's throat, but Riful grabs Jean and slams her to the floor.Claymore 9, Scene 48, p. 93; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 Drill Sword attack 'Battle of the North' 'Scouts' During first battle of Pieta, Insectile awakened decimates Team Jean, Jean standing alone.Claymore 10, Scene 52, p. 34; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Team Veronica reinforces Team Jean. Teams Jean and Veronica continue fighting. Only Jean, Veronica, Cynthia and Helen are left standing. They improvise a new tactic.Claymore 10, Scene 53, p. 59; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 While Veronica and Cynthia distract Insectile, Helen uses her extensible arm to hold fast his legs.Claymore 10, Scene 53, p. 62; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Below, Jean twists her arm and using a propeller variant of Drill Sword, attacks. The blade whirls round, chopping off Insectile's legs.Claymore 10, Scene 53, p. 63; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Propeller Drill Sword 'Northern Army' 'Tyrannosaur' Northern Army invades Pieta. Natalia and Deana attack Tyrannosaur awakened. Distracted, he notices too late Jean's Drill Sword. She kills him.Claymore 10, Scene 57, p. 164; Claymore, Anime Scene 21 'Rigaldo' Rigaldo notes death toll: Claymore warriors lost five to Northern Army's three. He spots the five team captains and recognizes Miria's strategy. To counter it, he decides to decapitate the leadership. He awakens as the Silver Lion.Claymore 10, Scene 57, pp. 168–171; Claymore, Anime Scene 21 Rigaldo cuts Veronica in two. Then he cuts up Undine. In the anime, Jean counterattacks with Drill Sword. But Rigaldo proves too fast. He dodges then impales Jean and tosses her aside.Claymore, Anime Scene 21 '7-year timeskip' 'Alfons' While hiding in Alfons, Helen develops Yoma powerless version of Drill Sword. Despite Helen's low mental baseline (Yoma War Record II), the elasticity of her arms reduces the need of a high mental baseline like Jean's. Helen sometimes combines the Drill Sword with Flexible Limb Stretching.Claymore 16, Scene 87, p. 113 'Rabona' The Ghosts battle Agatha in Rabona. Helen destroys the last of Agatha's many facades, finally exposing the true body.Claymore 15, Scene 78, p. 30 'Mucha' Helen uses Drill Sword while rescuing Dietrich's hunt.Claymore 16, Scene 85, p. 52 Later, in an unnamed Mucha village (Isley's last stand), Deneve and Helen fight Isley. Helen uses Drill Sword with Flexible Limb Stretching, which only delays Isley's inevitable victory.Claymore 16, Scene 87, p. 113 'Lautrec' Deneve, Helen and Clare fight Hellcats. Helen uses Drill Sword on one Hellcat, unaware it is first of many to come.Claymore 17, Scene 95, p. 171 'Two combats' The Ghosts and Rabona guards combat two Awakeneds that land in the city. Helen winds her arm 55 times and destroys the Origami awakened, while Galatea uses Yoma Energy Alignment and Control to immobilize the awakened.Jump SQ, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 392–395 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:War Category:Baseline Category:Mental Category:Strength Category:Type Category:Offensive type Category:Ability Category:Mental ability Category:Strength ability Category:Technique Category:Mental technique Category:Strength technique